Closure
by Shadi Shada
Summary: A Short for those who are familiar with YGO & HP. Rating is G for the general public. I'm not sure what K stands for. Ignorant yeah. Reviews and critique welcomed. No Flaming. Thank you for your time.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. I only claim the plot. This was made for entertainment purposes only. No flaming. Reviews and Critique welcomed.

Closure

(A short with a possible long story.)

I was in a grim house. Sitting at a long table with my father across from me and my sister, my suppossedly dead sister; next to him and surrounded by strange people whom claim to be wizards or witches depending on gender. They were all staring at me waiting just waiting for me to react. To say something anything. I was just dazed really and spacing out. I do that a lot. Space out that is, kinda of a habit from before. When I had a voice in my head talking to me. I assure you though I was never crazy not really. A bit mad yes I guess but who wouldn't be after all the things I've been through. Yet I degress. They were staring and I was spacing out a bit dazed that after all this time he finally told me about him, the magic world he's apart of, and her. I already knew. Knew about the magic always really. Felt it deep inside.

Although my father had mistakenly believed that I possessed no magic what so ever. Of course this is understandable since I possessed two diffrent kinds of magic and my more dominat one naturally overshadowed my other one while hiding it as well as it self. See I'm a shadow master. A wielder of a chaotic type magic dealing in soul and blood magic. Naturally the shadow magic makes the wielder seem as normal as possible so as not to be considered some kind of threat and won't in-advertently be harmed.

As for my sister well I found out during one of my little trips to check up on father. To make sure he was alright and taking care of himself. He always did I just wanted to see him really. To be close even if he didn't know.

I vaugely remember my parents practicing magic and can even recall a time or two when my younger sister preform some magic accidently. I doubt that she remembers though. She was so young and I don't blame her for what happened but the fact was she knew the lie father told me and never once did she ever try to contact me. I'm not angry but rather disappointed that the only family I had in this world would do this.

Now eleven years later because of some war between wizards...I just don't know if they really care or what to think. My life's been so skewered. Both of them. My first life in Egypt of the anicent past and my second here the twenty first century. I want to give them this chance. To believe in them but I know if they ever found out about me. Would they try to kill me or lock me up? I don't really doubt that they would shun me.

The best choice really is to just stay out of it. All of it. Stay away. Like always. It's been the safest choice. And the correct one for most of this lifetime. I can't risk exposing myself. If I did and was found out it wouldn't take long till they made the conection to the others. If for their safety if not my own. I don't trust myself to make this choice. I let myself be hurt so many times. When it finally got better just when things changed for the best between my light and dark selves. The ritual is preformed and although we both agreed I find myself missing being two. Being whole is great and diffrent but after finally healing my soul I was so unstable. I'm just now getting over everything completely. I can't do this alone. I have to leave. There was never a choice. Just a old delusion of a child.

I get up grab a packet from my coat. I still wear black trench coats. I place it on the table then scooch the chair back. I look at them. Just my father and sister. My intense stare makes them figet. My gaze softens I smile slightly and I say to them "Thank you for finally telling me but its too late we can't be apart of each others lives. not anymore. I love you both. Take care and don't try to find me. You won't be able to." With that said I turn and walk into the dark hall. They come after me but I'm already gone.

Dumbfounded they return after fruitlessly searching the house and the surrounding area. They look at the packet left on the table, decide to sit down and open it. Inside, two envelopes addressed to a Mr. and Ms. Bakura containing letters, a small thin book which turned out to be a album of photos, and a thiner packet which surprisingly contained something completely unexpected. In this packet there were documents stating that a one Ryou Bakura was deseaded as of one year ago after suffering from truma caused by being struck by lightning while particpating in the finals of a turnament held on a blimp. They were rather stunned and unsure what to make of it. Of course they would check to make sure it was real and true.

The last item in the packet was a large frame in it was a picture of a beautiful woman next to a man holding between them two children a small boy with white hair and a smaller girl with brown hair like the woman and the man. They were outside in front of a tree on the grass. It was sunny and you could tell with a slight breeze. What was most notable though was that they were happy. Smiling while holding each other, laughter and joy filled their eyes. As they looked at the picture two lone tears fell from two faces.

The End.


End file.
